


Breaking Barriers

by VeggieGuru



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, F/M, I wrote this so it can be applied to any of the characters you prefer to play as, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, i'll probably regret this, or even as yourself if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieGuru/pseuds/VeggieGuru
Summary: You've convinced Liam to go to prom with you, but only "ironically" and "as a test?" You love being with Liam...even if it's not as a partner...but this prom night, you're ready to take a risk to make him see the reality of your motives, not just what he sees through his roundabout analyses. But what exactly is going to happen when he realizes your feelings are much more clear than he's been making them out to be...?





	Breaking Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted an ending where it's at least implied that you an Liam smash, so I wrote this, my first smut fanfic. I made it so you could insert any playable character or even yourself, so the sex might not be too specific concerning body parts other than Liam's, but hopefully you still enjoy this short story!

Ah, prom night--a once in a lifetime event...unless you’re immortal, of course. Then you can attend highschool as many times as you’d like, plausibly. Oddly, after the hundreds of years of his existence, Liam de Lioncourt admitted that this was his first prom—the prom that he had actually agreed to go with you to.

            And what a prom it was! It was hard to believe it was already over as you two were leaving.

            “Can you believe they actually played that song?” he asked with exasperation as you and he exited the dance hall. “So uninventive…. Of course, that song is a classic—it was my last one as part of my K-pop group,” he said, a bit of an alluring smirk playing on his lips. You briefly reflect to earlier that night when Liam had revealed his extremely successful endeavors in a K-pop band before the media became suspicious of his unending youthfulness, before he continued, “But to play my own song while announcing that I’m prom king?”

            You managed to stifle a laugh—he might criticize now, but when his name was called to be prom royalty, he may or may not have teared up. Liam rolled his eyes, straightening his crown before glancing over at you, and you noticed the faintest hint of pink in his cheeks before reaching over and adjusting the crown you had been bestowed as well. “Thanks,” you tell him with a smile.

            “W-well, a student should always dedicate themselves to creating a respectful image of their sensei,” he said, looking away and clutching his celebratory bouquet uneasily. “Dedicate” was certainly a word you liked to hear, but your smile had a bit of difficulty sustaining itself at his sentence, despite how his blush made your chest tighten.

            When you had asked him to prom, Liam was certain you meant it ironically, and was absolutely honored that his “great sensei” would ask him such a thing—so honored that he believed it was a test, merely inspiration for his yaoi creative skills. It didn’t help how profusely he denied any sort of romance between you two when Miranda Vanderbilt was determined to conclude he was in love to make him popular again. (Is that even how popularity works?) And after all the hints you gave him, it felt almost hopeless to try any further—a person can only exert so much and receive so much disappointment before breaking, and you cherished your time with Liam…even if it was just as friends or his sensei.

            You suppressed a sigh as you proceeded down the sidewalk to the carriage you arrived in, the one lacking wheels and floating on billowing shadows, drawn by two red-eyed and bloody-mouthed nightmares chomping at the bit. It was quite an impressive entrance—much more admired than Damien’s multi-nosed gelatinous…creature. Even Vera Oberlin commended their choice of purebred steeds. As Liam had put it: “A horse-drawn carriage…? Brilliant! Encasing tradition as a forthright of romance, the idea of embracing such a cliché is perfect, unlike those posers who’ll be putting useless effort into an attempt at creativity to be cool. Heh.” Of course, inside the carriage wasn’t archaic and unentertaining; it was incredibly bigger than the outside would suggest and identical to any human limo, complete with minibar and neon lights and quiet bass-boosted music from the Bootooth stereo so you could enjoy your time together that night, just the two of you

            “Sensei, if you don’t mind me saying…” he started, seeming to search for either the right phrasing or the courage to say it, “in all my years, I’ve never attended a prom. It just seemed like foolish human propaganda to play up the concept of…er…love…but I’m glad—grateful—I, uh…thank you.” He smiled at you genuinely. Like a gentleman, he opened the carriage door for you with the corners of his lips slightly turning upwards when you took his hand to step inside. However, you paused with one foot still on the ground, pursing your lips. “Sensei…?” Liam asked with concern, raising an eyebrow.

            Your gaze fell upon him, anchoring his sights to your own, and you were determined not to let him look away, no matter how flushed his cheeks turned.

            All the cuddling and even kissing as his teacher wasn’t enough. It was empty, but you knew he had the feelings to fill that void, and it would happen once you broke his mental barrier—his reckless delusion, the wall that was damming up all those emotions. Tonight was his first prom, as well as your own, and it was the only first one you would ever be given. You gripped his hand tightly and pulled him into the carriage with you, the door shutting soundlessly as you reeled him in next to you on the cushioned bench lining the wall.

            From behind his glasses, Liam’s amber eyes widened slightly. “Th-that was unexpected—I suppose such an engagement would provide a good intro for a yaoi scene,” he said thoughtfully.

            Damn right it would.

            Before he could begin improvising some yaoi script to apply to this situation, you quickly put a finger over his mouth. A fang poked through his slack lips as he looked at you with surprise. “This isn’t for yaoi,” you said bluntly. “Do this for us.”

            Liam blinked as you leaned in, studying the array of soft LED colors playing off his captivating features. You were young and supposedly fearless, but there’s no bravery without fear, and what’s a risk if you don’t have to brave it? The fact that you were scared is what made you know he was worth it. And almost as if reading your mind, a look of realization was slowly overcoming him. The mental barrier was broken.

            He was falling for you this time.

            Perhaps those words were cliché--just like losing your breath, holding his hand tightly as you pressed your parted lips against his, and widened eyelids falling to heighten the senses, but none of that mattered outside the box of society. Nobody was here to see such a thing, and he himself had admitted that love wasn’t cliché.

            His fingers gently caressed your cheek as you pulled his face closer, grazing past his fangs with your tongue. A vague taste of the sangria you recommended to him only encouraged you. Your hands shifted from his sleek jawline to his hair, nimbly taking the tie out. You felt Liam’s faint breaths as he paused to exchange looks of silent expectations. His locks fell freely to one side as that stupid crown dropped to the floor, his grip on you anything but loose, and that longing look in his admiring stare was enough of a confirmation for you.

            Both rising to your knees, Liam pulled his pressed jacket off and briskly tossed it aside as you undid his bowtie, your knotted gazes never wavering. You yourself started undressing while he hastily unbuttoned his shirt, the atmosphere quickly becoming feverish. He hesitated after removing his top, now hanging in the waistline of his pants, and looked at your bare torso. A nervous trickle of sweat fell down his blushing face, but you placed a reassuring hand on his chest; such a perfect shade and smoothness, you wouldn't be surprised if his skin itself was made of lavender petals. You ran the touch leisurely to his belt to convey that right now was no time to stop. The vampire tried to steady his breathing as you forced your fingers to stop trembling in order to unhinge the leather strap from around his hips. A smile snuck across your face; he was hundreds of years old, so the only likely explanation for such apprehension was the emotions he was feeling and surely not the act you two were about to take part in.

            Without warning, Liam wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you against him, his other hand cradling the back of your head to trap you in a fierce kiss. Knowing each other’s skin was soon to be the only thing you’d feel gave you a rush, one that you wanted to savor, so you took your time unzipping his trousers and pushed them down. You ran your hand over his dick through the cloth of his undergarments, feeling him steadily grow harder. Your fingers slipped under the waistband and pulled them down to reveal his stiffening cock. With the feeling of his chiseled hip bones against your knuckles, at this point, even you were beginning to not believe you two were here, especially with that look he was giving you. It told you he was so sure of what he wanted.

            Liam pushed his tongue against yours, cycling between invading your mouth and giving your lips gentle bites. You reached down in the heat of making out, feeling a little unexpecting twitch in your hand as you gave him a slow stroke. Liam broke the kiss to swallow stiffly. Waiting wasn’t something you had control over anymore, and you pushed him down onto the leather cushion. He used this opportunity to hastily kick off his pants, shoes, and socks before you went down on him, pressing your lips lightly against his neck in contrast to your firm hold on him. That scent was something new, you noticed, a persuasive fume that seemed even more sophisticated than Liam’s usual self—ah, there was nothing sexier than a sophisticated, beautiful mind…. There was a slow burn in your chest as you felt him pull your underwear down your thighs and around your bent knees, making it easy for you to carelessly slip them off. His skin was so cold, but it had an element of captivation against you, making you far beyond unwilling to stop the friction of your pelvis grinding against his—which was completely fine with him, telling from the way he gripped your ass to forbid you stopping.

            Despite his low pleasured moans, you were ready to lead your bodies further. Your finger traced around his nipple while your lips traveled lustfully down his torso, your breaths gliding over the surface and making him quiver with excitement.

            Propped up on his elbows, he observed as you ran your tongue along his shaft, a little grin overcoming you. He watched with embarrassed anticipation, clearly never thinking that he would see you at this angle. You ran your tongue around the rim of the head of his dick while stroking him slowly to build him up before running your tongue over the tip. Placing your lips over it, you give a teasing sample of a suck, watching him bite his lip when you took the whole head in your mouth, your tongue making rounds about him. It was time for your oral skills to take over; your hand was no longer needed, so you reached up and entwined your fingers with his. Liam gave your hand a squeeze, progressively getting tighter with how hard you were enticing him to become. You placed your teeth ever-so-gently at the base of his shaft and raked upwards along his entire length, making him give a sharp gasp.

            But there were certainly no protests as he watched your timely movements and felt your slick mouth envelop him time and time again. There was a quiet groan as Liam tilted his head back, but never taking his eyes off you. A half-smirk played across his lips as he bit the lower one, taking in the situation—as much as he could before ecstasy began to cloud his mind. You started picking up the pace, interrupting every now and again to lick up any precum and admire his blushing reaction. Even at what you assumed was Liam’s hardest, his dick was still completely cool—but now wasn’t the time for assessing how vampires get erections. The grip on your hand couldn’t have been tighter and his toes began to curl, his muscles tensing—

            “Wait,” he said suddenly, sitting up and tilting your jaw up to face him in order to interrupt you. You raised an eyebrow confusedly. Was your performance too good? Was it too bad...? However, the corners of his mouth curled up as he removed his glasses and placed them on the minibar, then proceeded to lean you back. Looming over you, he explained with a provocative grin, “Times have progressed far beyond simple ‘taker and receiver’ labels during sex. Top? Bottom? We’re pushing for equality nowadays; I feel like I should give you something in return for your…gracious services…” You raised your eyebrows, wondering both when he would stop talking and where all his hesitance had disappeared to as he slid his way between your legs, exposing that fanged mischievous smile of his. “You deserve to get what you want…” he began, exhaling a breath against your neck before continuing in your ear, “… _way_ down inside.”

            You looked up at him with a bit of disbelief as he licked his lips, reaching down to guide himself into you. Seeing each other glow in the blending colors of the dim lighting was quite mesmerizing. He locked you into a passionate kiss just as he plunged in, giving you no way to gasp for air as your insides became chilled by his undead cock. His rhythm was soon overwhelming you, making you arch your hips so he could hit you at just the right angle. Liam’s mouth separated from yours, leaving you trying to catch your breath as he focused on your reactions, making note of what seemed to please you. He gradually delved deeper with each thrust, picking up the pace until you gritted your teeth, trying to stifle any noise and digging your fingernails into his back, to which he shuddered with satisfaction.

            It was a wonder how Liam lasted this long after being so close cumming from the blowjob, but now the mounting pressure was catching up to him. He began making breathy groans with each desperate pant, synching up to his quickening tempo. Trying to get ahold of himself, he gripped your hips firmly and attempted to slow down, suppressing his yells into stuttering cries, until each thrust was an extensive movement of his whole body that cleared his lungs.

            It was at the point you began seeing little sparkles and that you couldn’t restrain your voice anymore, and quickly reached around to grab his jacket, burying your face in it. Your voice was joined with one last outburst through Liam’s gritted teeth before reaching an ardent climax—although you didn’t need a signal to feel that chilly eruption. The fact that he didn’t pull out didn’t even register in your mind. His voice died off, replaced with heavy lungfuls, but it still rang between your ears, rattling your brain almost as much as Liam had your entire body.

            Even his sweat was icy as it dripped down on you and mingled in the pool of your perspiration that was accumulating on the leather seating. You hadn’t realized your legs were wrapped around him, ankles hinged together, seizing him against you. A smile played across your face as he grinned with a piercing gaze, slowly pulling out with a sensitive, pleasurable wince once you released him.

            “There’s no way this night is over,” Liam said adamantly, receiving a daring grin from you in agreement. You reached up and swept his messy hair behind his long, pointed ear, knowing that any of those empty experiences were left in the past. He leaned down and began plotting sweet kisses against your jawline. “Next, how about—"

            “Wow, boo, you guys were seriously going at it!” a familiar voice sounded.

            You and Liam jumped to see Polly Geist with the carriage door open, phone in hand, a drunken expression on her face.

            “Wh-what are you _doing_ here?!”

            Had you two really been so invested that you didn’t even realize the carriage door open?!

            “We heard some yelling, so we wanted to make sure you weren’t being murdered!” an innocent voice sang out, Miranda soon appearing from behind Polly. You and Liam scrambled to cover yourselves with any scraps of clothing you could reach. “See? I told you Liam was in love! He’s totally cool again!”

            “I told you, I am _not_ in lo--” Liam paused, his face falling with annoyance. He looked at you sideways, saying quietly, “I suppose she’s right…”

            You couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Liam was giving up an argument for you, let alone confessing to you in a roundabout way.

            “Yeah, I can’t wait to show everyone how _cool_ he is,” Polly snickered, clearly having recorded God knows how much on her phone.

            Instinctively you lurched forward and snatched Polly’s phone out of her hand and slammed the door shut.

            “Hey—!”

            “Go, _go_!!!” you ordered, and immediately the nightmares were off, hauling you away from the school. You could hear Polly’s loud, drunk protests fading into the distance, letting you and Liam have a sigh of relief. You looked at her phone curiously, seeing that her gallery is still open and clicked on the video of you and Liam. Lounging on the leather seat, Liam attempted to fix his tousled hair and put his glasses back on to review the footage.

            Your jaw went slack while Liam pursed his lips, both of you eternally grateful that no one will ever see this but yourselves, as satisfying as it was to watch. But watching it wasn’t a fraction as enticing as living it…

            There were a few moments of silence between you two when the video finished, making you awkwardly wonder if putting your clothes back on was a better alternative to simply sitting naked and pondering if the mood was lost.

            A blushing Liam chuckled, breaking the silence. He dug out his own phone and headphones from his jacket, handing you an ear piece and pulling a bottle of wine from the minibar. “Care to listen to some music before we go again?”


End file.
